Souma Ran
by Bloody Monday
Summary: Harry PotterFruits Basket crossover: Not many knows about the Souma curse. Even less knows about the unknown Souma boy who carries a different kind of curse. KyouTohruYuki, HarryKagura
1. How It All Began

**Souma Ran**

How It All Began:

A man with black hair and green eyes walked up to the front door of a house in England and knocked on the door several times before putting a basket on the puch. He took one more sad glance at the bundle in the basket and whispered in fluent Japanese (I don't know Japanese so I'm going to type it in English), 'goodnight. I'm really sorry about this."

He turned around and disappeared into the night just as the door opened to reveal a woman with red hair and green eyes with her wand out. She looked around and saw noone. She sighed.

'Pranks', she thought, shaking her head.

As she prepared to close the door, the basket caught her eye. She eyed it and hesitantly bent down slowly and took off the cloth. What she saw shocked her. Inside was a baby boy who looked barely 8 months old.

Her eyes softened. She gently carried the baby inside. Her heart softens everytime she sees a baby, especially since the medi-witch said the she can't have a baby.

She smoothed his hair and found a rather curious looking scar on the forehead. She traced it and started rocking him.

_Later that night_

A man with black hair and blue eyes apparated to his house. He gave a yawn and got ready to sleep when he heard humming. Walking into the living room, he found his wife rocking and humming to a baby.

'Where - ?', to say that he was shocked was an understatement.

His wife looked up and 'shush'ed him and motioned him to her side.

'I found him outside', she whispered.

'Outside? What's a baby doing outside?', he asked.

'He think that he was abandoned', her voice held a sad note and it also held a hidden question, 'can we keep him?', which her husband caught.

'Oh all right', he could never refuse her and besides, he had always wanted a child, blood related or not.

'What should we name him?', he asked thoughtfully.

She grinned.

'How about Harry? Harry Potter?'

**End of Chapter**

> 


	2. Searching For The Unknown Souma

**Souma Ran**

_Reviews:_

**Daine-Wildmage** - Thank you for the compliment. I'm am glad you liked it. The name of the person who left Harry on the doorstep will be given in this chapter but I'll reveal the relation in the future. You'll know what it has to do with Fruits Basket this chapter as well.

Searching For The Unknown Souma:

_16 years later_

'Potter, wake up! Wake up!', Petunia Dursley knocked on her nephew's room door a couple of times before walking into the kitchen. At the knocks, Harry Potter got on his feet lifelessly and dragged himself to the kitchen after getting ready for the day. Aunt Petunia shoved the pan into his hands once there and he stared at it blankly.

Petunia sighed. One would have thought that she would have gotten used to it by now as he had been like this for nearly a year now. 'Fry the eggs', she instructed.

She shivered inwardly when he turned his emerald eyes that were void of any emotion or life to stare at her before doing as he was told. A year and she still wasn't used to it. She went to join Vernon and Dudley Dursley at the table.

'I'm hungry', Dudley whined. A horrible sight, I assure you.

'He's getting breakfast ready, Dudderkins', Petunia tried to calm her whale-sized son down.

'Hurry up, boy!',Vernon growled. All this would have gotten at least _some_ kind of reaction from Harry 2 years ago but now, like a year before, he just obeyed stiffly. Vernon chucked some burnt toast from the day before into his left hand and shoved the list of chores into his right.

Harry ate the toast and started on his chores without noise.

_Meanwhile_

As Harry mowed the backyard, 2 Japanese men knocked on the door.

As Vernon opened it, one of the men pulled out a Japanese-English pocket phrase book while putting a piece of small paper into his pocket and started flipping the page.

'Hello', he recited once he had found the page, 'I em (am) Souma Shigure an (and) thez (this) is Souma Hatori. May we speak to Harry Potter please?'

_A few months ago at the Main House_

'Shigure, Hatori', Souma Akito started with an elbow on the floor and his back turned to them, 'I want you to find and bring me Souma Ran.'

The 2 looked at each other. They know that there is a boy named Souma Ran but that's about all they know.

'Souma Ran was taken to England 16 years ago by Souma Wataru', Akito said. Then he snorted, ' the fool thought that he could hide a Souma from me and from the curse. Ah yes, the curse. Ran's curse is different from the rest of the family but it is a curse nonetheless.'

Akito turned his head to the 2 with an unpleasant sneer.

'I have given Ran 16 years' grace and now his time is up. Find him and bring him to me. I believe he goes by the name of Harry Potter.'

**End of Chapter**

_A/N - I know that it is too early to be uploading chapter 2 already but I couldn't resist. _


	3. The Truth About Him

**Souma Ran**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter._**

_Reviews:_

**Cor-chan **- Thanks for reviewing.

**summrpnkprncess9 **- Petunia could give birth; Lily couldn't if that's what you mean.

**Aura Black Chan **- Thanks, at least now I know that this is original.

The Truth About Him:

Vernon's face turned red. 'There's no Harry Potter here!', he growled and slammed the door in their faces. Shigure turned to Hatori.

'What did he say?'

'I don't know. You're the one with the book,' came the blunt reply.

'Oh yeah', Shigure started to check the book when Harry came into their view. 'Ask.' It was not a request. Shigure pouted and gave him a _'why me?'_ look but went up to him anyway. He repeated what he had said to Vernon to Harry.

He just blinked and gave him a blank look. Shigure was getting nervous and was on the edge of forgetting the whole thing and go back when Harry nodded and pointed to himself. Question marks appeared above Shigure's head. Hatori watched the scene unfold and sighed. 'Idiot', he thought. 'He's Harry Potter, you dote', he said. Shigure's lips moulded itself into an 'O'.

'Can you cun (come) with us?', Harry gave him that look again and nodded.

After half an hour of cab (15 minutes of which the driver was trying to make out what the 2 were saying), almost an hour of the duo's failed attempts to communicate with the airport staff and Harry just watching them from his position from the pole with his arms crossed and a faint amused smirk on his face and several hours of flight, the trio have finally reached Japan where a limosine was waiting for them.

As Hatori drove to the Main House, Shigure, who sat next to the cursed dragon, said to him, 'it was creept, that look he gave me. It's like he can look through me and read my mind.' Hatori didn't comment. He understood what Shigure is on about. The look on his face was, for the lack of better word, unnerving and it reminded Hatori forcefully of the Yuki before that girl came along.

Before long, the have reached the Main House. Hatori motioned Harry to follow them and they walked to Akito's room. Inside, Akito gave them his most unpleasant smile and waved them out. If Harry had found the smile just like Severus Snape's, he didn't show it.

'Hello Harry, I am Souma Akito, Head of the Souma Family. How have you been? Has life been good?', Akito asked in a drawling voice once Harry had sitted. The translator in the room translated it and Harry shook his head to both questions. Akito smirked knowingly.

'No? Well then, would you like to know why?' Not giving Harry a chance to answer, he continued, 'Let me tell you something, _Harry_. Your real name is Souma Ran and you are, like the idiots I call family, cursed.' The emotionless look on Harry remained. 'That fool of a father took you to England 16 years ago and left you with those useless fools who couldn't keep themselves alive. He placed a, what do you can it? A Glamour Charm was it? Anyway, he got himself killed after admitting what he did with you. Stupid fool who didn't understand the situation. No Souma can escape the fate of being cursed.' He paused. Appearance-wise, Ran (from now on I'll refer to Harry as Ran) was expressionless, but inside, he thought that Akito had overused the word 'fool'.

Akito continued with the unpleasant sneer of his. 'Your curse is different from the rest. Every generation, one will be blessed with the ability to do magic but cursed with the fate of a horrible life should that person love or care. This generation, it's you.' He stood up and faced the window where his bird flew around freely.

'Nothing and noone can break the curse so don't hope for a way to break it.' Then, he changed the subject as he turned to face Ran with his smirk. 'You will stay at Shigure's and attend Yuki's, Kyou's, Momiji's and Haru's high school, Kaibawa (or was it Kaibara?) High School. But after you have graduated, you will stay here.' With that he and the translator, after translating the last sentence in English, left the room, leaving Ran to his thoughts as he tried to took all the new information in.

**End of Chapter**

_A/N - Yes everyone, I am still alive. Sorry for not updating for so long and sorry for forgetting to do the disclaimers the last 2 chapters. I have written an extra paragragh for this chapter as I had missed a point which Neo Koneko-chan had kindly pointed out to me. For those who were confused like him/her as to how the 3 can **drive** to the Main House which is in Japan when they are in England, the paragraph should help you understand._


	4. Introductions and True Appearances

**Souma Ran**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket._**

_Reviews:_

**Cor-chan - **Thanks, I guess.

**Neo Koneko-chan -** Thanks for pointing out the mistake. I have already added another paragraph to help you understand. Well, whether or not Ran is going to listen to Akito, you'll have to find out yourself.

**Aura Black Chan - **You'll get to see Dumbledore's reaction in a future chapter. I'm planning on making it the next chapter.

**summrpnkprncess9 - **Thanks!

Introductions and True Appearances:

The trip to Shigure's house was a quiet one. Whilst Shigure had tried to strike up a conversation or two half the trip, Ran just folded his arms and looked out the window. Personally, Shigure thought that Ran had been even more unresponsive after the visit to the Main House. Hatori just remained as emotionless and quiet as he always did.

_Ran's PoV_

He was positively seething. That man had one hell of a nerve to think that he can order him like a dog. Not only that, he had never seen that man before in his life and he didn't know anything about him except that his name was Akito and he was the Head of the Family. He will be the biggest fool if he thought that he would obey him. But what Akito said about the curse came back into his mind.

So that's why so many people got killed in his expense. He was the cause of them, all because he loved and cared. 'Well then', he decided to himself, 'if that's the case, I will not love or care again. That way, people won't get hurt in my expense.'

_End of Ran's PoV_

After some time (and walk), they have finally arrived at Shigure's house. The 2 took off their shoes and went into the living room to see Honda Tohru, Souma Yuki, Souma Kyou, Souma Kisa and Souma Hiro watching some sort of anime.

Spotting them, Tohru greeted them with a warm smile. 'Welcome back, Shigure-kun.'

'I'm back.' Shigure returned the greeting. 4 other heads turned in his direction. Silence reigned supreme as the 5 stared at Ran who stared back at them in an uninterested way. Shigure looked from the 5 to Ran and back again.

'This is Souma Ran. He'll be staying here until he graduates from Kaibara High School.'

Kyou was the first to react. 'I didn't know that there was another Souma! And why the hell is he going to our school too?!'

'Baka neko, don't you care about first impressions?', Yuki said.

'Damn nezumi, who would care about that?!'

Before another fight could break out, Shigure said, 'Ran is going to your school because Akito told him to and you don't know about him because not many people knows about him.' Everyone went quiet at the mention of the feared Family Head.

Using the silence, Shigure introduced the 5 to Ran, 'Ran, the one with brown hair is Honda Tohru, the orrane (orange) head is Souma Kyou, the purple-hair guy who loos (looks) like a girl is Souma Yuki, the lita (little) boy over there is Souma Hiro and the lita girl is Souma Kisa.'

Shigure turned to see 5 very confused faces looking at him. 'Shigure, what language were you speaking?', Kyou asked. The other 4 sweatdropped.

'Baka, ever heard of English?'

'I knew that you damn nezumi!'

'Why did you ask if you knew?'

'Argh! I'll kill you today!' And so the fighting ensues as Tohru tried in vain to stop them and Hiro protected Kisa from the fighting pair. 'Don't destroy the house!' Shigure said and motioned Ran to follow him.

Once upstairs, he pointed to the room next to his work room. 'This is yor (your) room. The one oppozit (opposite) you is Tohru's and the room right to yor's is Yuki's.' All he got for response is an short nod acknowledging that he was listening. 'Goo (Good), tomorroll (tomorrow) we would get you new crothes (clothes) and register into yor new school.' Short nod.

With one last look at Ran, he went back down to see the damage that was done. Ran went into his room and leaned against the wall. Why couldn't his life be normal for once? A prophecy, a curse, what next? He didn't have time to think anymore when pain dominated him.

Hugging himself tightly, he forced all his pain-filled screams inside, which was hard to do because it felt even more painful than the Crucio. Soon, the pain was too much and he collasped onto the floor still hugging himself and his eyes shut tightly.

That was how Tohru, Kyou, Yuki, Hiro, Kisa and Shigure found him a couple of minutes later. Tohru slapped both hands to her mouth, Yuki, Kyou and Hiro watched with their jaws open, Kisa looked close to fainting and Shigure rushed over to Ran.

That's when it happened. Ran's hair suddenly turned red and it grew to his shoulders. His body stretched until it was 2 inches longer than it had originally been. He suddenly grew some fats and he looked just about healthy although he looked as tanned as before. His nose turned smaller as his lips also shrank a little. All in all, he looked handsome if it had not been for the pained expression. Finally, it stopped.

Thud!

Kisa had fainted. 'Kisa!', Hiro rushed to her side, tearing his gaze of the newly-introduced Souma.

Thud!

This time it was Tohru. Yuki immediately went to her side while Kyou looked at the boy again before doing the same. Shigure stared at Ran dumbly.

Finally Ran opened his eyes to reveal a pair of grey orbs. Sitting up, he wiped off the sweat, the pained expression replaced by an emotionless face. Looking at Shigure and the others with the exception of Tohru and Kisa who were staring at him, he said the first sentence Shigure have heard so far, 'what are you staring at? And why do you have a big bruise on your face?'

**End of Chapter**


End file.
